


Safe and sound

by ohmykhr (cheribell)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I'm weak for some Varia family fluff okay don't judge me, Set before cradle affair, The one where Xanxus cares for his family and guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheribell/pseuds/ohmykhr
Summary: The one where Bel falls asleep in the car.





	Safe and sound

**Author's Note:**

> This world deserves more Xanxus/Bel content, so I'm here to create some. This is also a birthday fic for a friend who loves Varia and family fluff! I hope you like this little oneshot, leave kudos and maybe a comment if you did.

Xanxus’ jaw stretches into a wide yawn as he stares out of the car window, not quite paying attention to the passing scenery as Varia made their way back to the mansion. The day had been long for the elite assassination squad. From the early morning hours until the sun begun to set, they were stuck in a meeting on behalf of Vongola, and now they were exhausted.

Next to him Squalo holds back a yawn, his eyes watering slightly from the poor attempt to hide his tiredness from the rest. Bel, on the other hand, had been out of it as soon as they entered the car, now drooling all over Lussuria’s uniform.

_‘How elegant.’_ Xanxus thinks as his gaze falls on the self-proclaimed royalty nuzzling against Lussuria’s arm.

The sun guardian didn’t dare to move – Bel was easier to handle during car rides when he was passed out on the passenger seat instead of awake and complaining. Bel tends to have quite a nasty temper whenever he is tired and none of them were up for that after the soul crushingly long day.

In Xanxus’ opinion, Bel had been surprisingly well-behaved throughout the meeting, especially for an eight-year-old. Xanxus wouldn’t have been able to perform as well at his age, he had enough problems managing his temper as it was.

Xanxus turns to look out of the window and is greeted with the familiar grounds of Varia castle. A hint of smile appears on his lips – he can’t wait to have a nightcap and head straight to bed.

Unfortunately, the universe and his groupmates had something different planned.

‘’Someone has to carry the little squirt to bed.’’ Squalo says as the car parks in front of the enormous mansion. ‘’Not it.’’

‘’Not it.’’ Levi and Lussuria hurry in unison. ‘’Sorry, Boss.’’ Levi adds sheepishly.

Mammon is already levitating out from the car, knowing they can’t put them for the task – they are just a baby, after all, and not fit to carry a child around, no matter how light Bel is.

‘’You’re all full of shit.’’ Xanxus grunts as his fellow guardians unapologetically exit the car, one by one, leaving him alone in the vehicle with the softly snoring royalty.

For a moment he considers making one of the servants bring the prince to his room but scratches the idea as soon as it emerges. Bel isn’t known to be a ray of sunshine when woken up from his sleep, in fact, it would most certainly end up in a massacre. They can’t afford losing more staff – according to Mammon.

With an annoyed sigh Xanxus sneaks his arms under the boy’s slender body with care and lifts him up without a struggle – despite having a big appetite, Bel weighs close to nothing.

Bel stirs in his sleep but doesn’t wake up, much to Xanxus’ surprise.

Xanxus heads inside, trying to avoid banging Bel’s head on the doorway as he makes his way upstairs towards the boy’s room. God knows the kid has a few screws loose, he doesn’t need more head damage.

Getting Bel out of the car without waking him up was one challenge but navigating in his pitch-black room with clothes – and knives, Xanxus realizes as one of the weapons stab his sole and he nearly drops Bel on the floor – is an obstacle course of its own.

A slew of curse words slips out from his mouth when the blade pokes his sole and he tries to balance his stance. Xanxus could _swear _he saw the corners of Bel’s mouth quirk up for a second there.

What a brat.

As much as he would love to just toss the spoiled prince on the mattress, Xanxus squints his eyes to locate the bed in the dark and places him on the left side which Bel prefers. When asleep, Bel looks peaceful like an angel, but Xanxus knows better he is anything but that.

Without a glance or a word, Xanxus leaves the room, shutting the door behind him. He is too exhausted to even pour himself that nightcap he was planning, instead slopping down on his bed without changing from his clothes.

Next time he would let Bel sleep in the car, Xanxus swears to himself.


End file.
